


SVU Cold

by newwriter2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriter2017/pseuds/newwriter2017
Summary: When Amanda Rollins-Murphy gets a cold from a bathroom at an apartment that's at a crime scene, she wonders how she will cope with a cold while pregnant.
Kudos: 1





	SVU Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Archive Warning:
> 
> Pregnancy and frequent urination during pregnancy.

It was a breezy day in New York City and the SVU team was called to investigate in a neighborhood they hadn’t been to for awhile. After a long night with her three year old daughter, Amanda was tired, but glad she wasn’t alone on this one. She was 6 and a half months pregnant and wanted to sleep. Amanda had a big bottle of water with her to stay awake. Liv, Amanda, Fin and Carisi were inside the apartment, each searching rooms. Amanda was with Liv in a bedroom. Amanda carefully pulled back the sheet on the bed, but then she realized that all the water she drank this morning was weighing heavy on her bladder. She was going to have to head for a bathroom. Amanda walked up to Liv and tapped on her shoulder. 

"Liv, I’m gonna need to excuse myself for a minute. I have to use the bathroom.” Amanda told Liv. 

"Okay. Do you have to pee?" Liv asked Amanda. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m really regretting not pacing myself on the water this morning. I’m gonna go and pee.” Amanda said.

Amanda ran into the bathroom dying to pee. She realized she was going to do a quick clean up before she used the toilet. She squeezed her legs while she found something to clean with and then she began to clean. She panted and threw the cloth away. With the door closed, she noticed how cold the room was. She had to pee so bad that she hadn’t noticed that the window was open. Amanda pulled her pants down only as far as she had to. Then she pulled her maternity shirt out of the way. It was really cold in there. Amanda pulled her underwear down quickly, she just couldn’t hold her bladder any longer. She let her pants and underwear fall down to her ankles. She panted until she was sitting on the toilet. Once Amanda sat down, she immediately began to pee, breathing a sigh of relief. Amanda heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

"Hey, are you ok in there?” Liv asked through the door. 

“Yeah. I’ll be out in a minute. I had to pee so bad, I had to squeeze my legs together. Oh, this feels so good.” she said. 

Amanda peed even louder. Being pregnant could be annoying. She felt better as she heard her pee start to trickle more. The pregnant blonde felt like she hasn't peed in days! She then felt the cold air from the open window. She was going to have to get out of there. Amanda tried to pee as fast as possible but it kept coming out. Then she began to shiver from the cold. The pregnant blonde wondered why it was taking her so long to pee. She finished and cleaned up. Amanda flushed the toilet and washed up. She left the bathroom and felt a big tickle in her nose. Amanda could still feel the cold as she stepped out of the room. She let out a big sneeze. Amanda hoped that this wasn’t going to make her sick. With a child to take care of, and another one on the way, she didn’t have time to slow down. Soon, she left with Liv, Fin and Carisi and they went outside. Amanda continued to sneeze even more. 

"Bless you." said Carisi, walking up behind her. 

"Thank you. I don't know what's wrong with me, I got such a chill when I was in the bathroom.” Amanda said.

While they were all outside talking and giving Amanda some tissues, Amanda suddenly realized that she had to pee again. “Oh no”, this can not be happening right now. She didn’t have much choice, she was going to have to go back in. Amanda felt an unbearable urge to pee and realized that she wasn't going to make it back`up the stairs. 

"I can't hold it anymore." Amanda said, desperately looking around for a bathroom. 

"There's a cozy coffee shop on the corner. Let’s go.” Liv said.

"Good because I really, really have to pee." Amanda said. 

This night was not off to a good start. They found the coffee shop and hurried inside. Amanda held the crotch area of her pants and winced. Not again, she thought. Amanda was close to having an accident. So unattractive. 

"Liv, I need help." Amanda said. 

"Okay, honey. We're almost in the bathroom." Liv said. 

"As long as I get in here before my bladder bursts." Amanda told Liv.

Liv rushed Amanda into an empty bathroom stall and she didn't have enough time to close the stall door. The bathroom was empty and Liv locked the bathroom door. Amanda struggled with her clothes and she was dying to pee.

"Liv, I have to pee so bad. Can you help me?” Amanda asked, desperately. 

This was SO embarrassing, she thought. 

"Of course. What do you need me to do?” Liv said. 

Amanda didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, having someone help her go to the bathroom. 

“I can’t wait any longer, could you help me tug my pants down? We have to hurry.” Amanda said. 

"Yeah. Hold still." Liv told Amanda. 

Liv helped Amanda as fast as she could and Amanda panted as she tugged at her pants and pulled them down. Her pants fell to her ankles and then Amanda pulled her underwear down. They also fell to her ankles. Amanda sat down as quickly as she could, and then she began to pee again. Amanda sighed in relief as her pee came rushing out. 

"Wow. You really had to go, huh?" Liv asked. 

They both started to laugh. They were in a small bathroom stall. Amanda began to sneeze. 

“Sorry Liv”, Amanda said, “I think I’m gonna need some cold medicine” 

"You want me to call Declan to pick you up?" Liv asked as she handed Amanda toilet paper to blow her nose.

“I guess you better.” Amanda said. 

Liv grabbed her cell phone and started to dial. He picked up the phone right away. 

“Hey Liv, what’s up?” Declan asked.

"Would you be able to pick Amanda up?” Liv asked. “She’s not feeling well, seems like she’s getting a cold.”

"I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow morning, is it ok if she goes home to rest?" Declan asked.

"Yeah. Just remember to take her first thing in the morning." Liv said. 

Amanda's eyes began to water, she was feeling really congested. 

"Liv, my eyes are watering and my nose is so stuffed up.” Amanda complained.

"Oh no. Are you done yet? If not, how much longer do you need to pee?" Liv asked.

Amanda felt hot and cold at the same time. She was starting to get shivers down her back. 

"I drank all of my water, but I'm almost done." Amanda said. 

She knew she had to get out of there. When she finally finished, Amanda pulled everything back on and thought about finding a drug store for some meds. She flushed the toilet, washed up and they headed back out. 

“Thanks, Liv. If you didn't help just now, I would have peed my pants.” Amanda said. 

"You're welcome. Go home and get some rest. I'll call to check on you tomorrow” Liv said. 

“Sorry I’m leaving you short handed” Amanda said. 

They went outside and saw Declan pulling up in his car. Amanda got in the car. 

“Thanks for coming to get me, I better stop and get something to take”. 

"We'll go to the drug store and tomorrow we're going to see the doctor.” he said. 

Soon, they headed to the drugstore. Amanda quickly searched for tissue and then they arrived at the drugstore. They got out of the car and went into the store. An employee helped Amanda find some saline drops, vitamin C and green tea. 

“Do you have a humidifier?” the employee asked. 

"Yes, we do.” Amanda said. 

She just wanted to get home so she could lie down. They went to the register and Declan paid for the items Amanda purchased. A few minutes later, Amanda and Declan arrived home. Declan went to the closet to get the humidifier out for Amanda. She grabbed the items she got from the drug store and headed for the couch to lie down. 

"Maybe you should lie in bed." Declan suggested. 

Amanda would actually love to do that. Taking her tissue box and other stuff from the drugstore with her, she went into her room. Declan set up the humidifier and got it running. Then he found some fleece and cozy pajamas, so she changed into those. She found some fleece socks to keep herself warm. Declan put her pink fleece robe on the bed for her to put on. She put on the robe and drank her hot tea in bed. An hour later, her mug was empty. She was still sneezing a lot but it felt really good to be resting in bed. Amanda wondered how she could sleep while sneezing due to a cold and making her nighttime trips to the bathroom. She shifted her body so she could breathe and put an extra pillow behind her back. Once she was comfortable in bed, Amanda tried closing her eyes. Then she realized that she had to go to the bathroom. One more time. 

"I have to pee." Amanda took off her robe, and headed toward the bathroom. 

Amanda rushed into the bathroom dying to pee. At least this time she was in her own apartment and not some random bathroom. She winced as she started to pull off her pajamas. Her pajama pants slid to her ankles and then her underwear followed. Amanda felt free once her pants and underwear were out of the way so that she could release her bladder. She had to pee so bad that she plopped on the toilet seat. Once she sat down, Amanda sighed in relief, and started to pee. All she really wanted was to close her eyes and sleep. But here she was in a bathroom again. She peed so much that she couldn’t possibly have anything left in her bladder. It was crazy. She tried to finish up quickly, so she could go back to bed. But it kept coming out. It felt like it was never going to stop. Amanda was so tired and so congested. When she finished, she headed back to her room. She fell asleep almost immediately, she was so tired, she felt so worn down from her cold. While she was sleeping, Declan came into the room to check on her. He saw that she was asleep. He made sure to cover her with her favorite blanket, turned down the lights and got ready for bed. Tomorrow she would probably get back to her normal busy schedule, but for tonight, she could rest.


End file.
